1. Field
This invention concerns unique construction for an infant's restraining seat for use in vehicles such as automobiles or trucks, wherein the restraining seat can be positioned on a seat of the vehicle and anchored by a seat belt or the like to a stable portion of the vehicle such as the vehicle floor. The invention finds special utility for two door automobiles wherein the restraining seat, while still firmly connected to the auto, can be moved forwardly on the rear seat and pivoted toward the auto door opening such that the infant can be easily and safely removed from or placed into the restraining seat without causing physical distress to a person's back or shoulders or the like.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore various mechanisms have been proposed for either swiveling or reclining a restraining seat for enhancing comfort or safety of the infant. Such prior devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,746,478; 5,183,312; 5,277,472; 4,915,446; 4,971,392; and 5,664,830, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. No prior mechanisms are known to applicant however for actually moving the restraining sear forward in the vehicle, particularly with a pivot function, on, for example, the rear seat of a two-door automobile, without disconnecting the restraining seat from the vehicle.